Lillian Rose Masen: Romance Begins
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Seth and Lillian are madly in love but Edward doesn't approve of the imprint. Will he ever accept the fact that his sister is in love with a werewolf or will he forbid their love and cause Lillian pain and heartbreak? *SEQUEL TO LILLIAN ROSE MASEN*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! The sequel is up! Hehehe, I'm eating a chocolate ice-block as I write. Jealous? **

Chapter 1

Lillian's P.O.V

It had been three months since I last saw Seth. Edward, being the biggest jerk in the history of jerks, had kept me locked up in the house. If I wanted to go hunting at least two other people had to go with me so I wouldn't run off. He normally came with Emmett but sometimes it would be Emmett and Jasper. Emmett always said he liked trying to restrain me but he was sorry that Edward wouldn't let me be with my mate. Jasper always kept quiet. It was like he didn't know what to say. I had actually tried to run off multiple times but I never got further than a few meters. My life was like an empty void right now. I felt absolutely nothing. The worst thing about all this was that he never chased Jacob away. "Damn it Edward! I'm one hundred and three! I should be allowed to do what I want not let me go!" I shouted as he locked his arms around my waist.  
"No. I'm older than you; you'll do as I say."  
I kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let go, he just ran towards the house. When we were inside he took me to my room and watched me once again. I was sick of it. How would he feel if I took him away from Bella? I was going to find a way to see Seth again somehow. No one, not even Edward, could stop my devious mind.

Seth's P.O.V

Finally. Leah had finally agreed to help me see Lillian again. At first she had ignored me because I imprinted before her but just the other day she imprinted on Jackson, one of the newest pack members. It was then, after he left to go home, that she agreed to help me. She now understands what it's like to be away from the one you love. "Okay Seth, so we're going to have to make sure the mind-reading jerk isn't at home, got any ideas to get him out of the house?"  
"We could make him think there are some wandering red-eyed vamps around."  
"That's a good plan; we should get the pack in on it."  
Leah and I began to call each member of the pack. Once we'd explained the plan to them after they'd arrived all the members that had imprinted were on board straight away. It took a little convincing to get the others on board but we eventually did. They all split up into different groups and Sam called the Cullens. "Carlisle, we need your help," Sam said.  
"What do you need Sam?" I heard Carlisle ask.  
"A few members of the pack were out on patrol and they came across a few red-eyed nomads. Could you guys come and help?"  
"Sure thing Sam, I'll grab a few family members and we'll be right there."  
Sam hung up and went outside to wait for the Cullens.

Edward's P.O.V

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, could you guys come with me please?" Carlisle asked.  
"Why?" Emmett asked.  
"Didn't you hear the conversation?" Rose asked as she slapped him.  
"No, I was too focused on the game."  
"There are nomad vampires around. The pack needs us to help."  
"Oh! A good fight! Finally!" he shouted as he ran out the door.  
"Let's go," Carlisle said.  
I turned to Bella and said, "Make sure Lillian stays in this house."  
She nodded slightly as I ran out after the others.

Bella's P.O.V

I was starting to wonder if there really were vampires around or whether it was just a trick. Knowing the pack it was quite possible it was true, especially since Sam called. If it was one of the others I would've questioned the possibility. I still had a feeling though that it wasn't true. I felt sorry for Lillian. Everyone around her was in love and they were able to be with their mates but she couldn't because Edward was being overly protective and quite stubborn. I went upstairs to Lillian's room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in Lillian?"  
"Sure Bella," she sniffed.  
I opened the door and shut it quickly. I flashed to her side when I realized she was crying. Even as a vampire I was slow at times. "Lillian, I'm so sorry Edward's acting the way he is," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.  
"He's such a jerk. Doesn't he know what it's like to be away from your mate?"  
"He does Lillian. It's just Edward is really over protective, especially when it comes to the ones he cares about the most."  
"But, I'm one hundred and three and Nessie's only seven. Why doesn't he chase Jacob away?"  
"I'm not quite sure Lillian."  
She sighed and relaxed against me as I held her. Holding Lillian was more comfortable than holding Renesmee now. Renesmee had grown significantly in the past few months. She was now fully grown due to the fact that her growing speed had gotten even faster because she had paused in her growth when she looked eight. She had stopped growing about two weeks after her birthday. She was now as tall as Edward. Lillian on the other hand was shorter than me. That's why I felt more comfortable holding her. Lillian's head shot up as we heard a tapping on her window. I could smell dog. Lillian spun around pushing me off the bed in the process. "Leah!" she squealed and ran to the window. "No 'sorry' for your sister?" I asked.  
"Sorry Bella!"  
I laughed quietly as she said that. "What are you doing here Leah?"  
"I have someone who wants to see you."  
Lillian peered out the window and squealed. "Seth!"  
Oh no. If Edward returned and caught his scent everyone would be in trouble and he'd probably go and hunt Seth down. The rest of the family had gathered in the room now. Lillian jumped out the window and we all ran over to make sure she didn't run off. When I looked down she was hugging Seth. I watched them for about five minutes. They were just so happy and cute together. That was when I caught the familiar scent of my returning husband.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have created a role play & chat forum relating to my stories. I can't seem to find it when I search for it so I've put the link on my profile (I think it works). Please check it out and join!  
P.S. Edward and Bella are a little OOC in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

After a few seconds I could hear his footsteps. My eyes darted towards the forest and back to Lillian and Seth. I paused for a moment, thinking about my next move. I wanted to stop Edward from destroying Lillian's romance but I didn't want to lose him. "Go," Alice said.  
I nodded and jumped out the window. "Stupid wolves and their fake vampires. Who let him near the house?" Edward growled as he appeared in the yard.  
"I did."  
Edward looked at me, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Why would you do that? You know I don't want him near her!" he growled as he pointed to Seth and Lillian.  
"Edward, you know everyone only has one mate, one person that is made for them. Seth is made for Lillian and you're going to have to accept that," I said calmly as I tried to reason with him.  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do Edward! Even though I don't remember this very clearly I know that ever since Seth helped you fight Victoria and Riley off you two have been like best friends! What happened to that!? Your sister has a right to choose how she lives and who she dates! She's chosen Seth so just stop being a jerk and a romance killer!" I shouted. If I was human I think I would've passed out from all the yelling.  
Edward's face twisted into a mask of pain and shock. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He only ever does that when he's angry at someone. "Edward. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just trying to say you can't control your sister's life. You need to let go of the leash Edward. Let her run, don't restrain her."  
"She's my sister I can do what I want."  
"No you can't Edward! Let me live!" Lillian yelled from behind us.  
I turned around. Lillian was wrapped in Seth's arms as he tried to comfort her. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears. "Can't you see what you're doing to her Edward?" I asked as I turned back around to face him. "You're causing her to break down!"  
"She has to learn how to be strong. Heartbreak is one of the things that will make her stronger and hopefully when I'm done with my... plan I guess you could call it, she will be stronger and Seth hopefully will find someone else."  
"What are you talking about Edward?"  
"I'm hoping that if Lillian is away from Seth for a while, if she is isolated, she will forget about him. I've done my research, I know how to make her forget him."  
"You will not take her away!" I growled.  
At this point the rest of the family gathered around. "Who's taking who away?" Esme asked.  
"Edward wants to take Lillian."  
"Edward! You wouldn't!" Esme half shouted in shock.  
"I won't let him. He is my husband therefore Lillian is my sister as well as his and I will not let him take her out of my life."  
"Is that so?"

"Yes."  
"Bella, don't do this. You can't stop me and even thought your my mate I won't let you stand in my way."  
"Edward, I'm warning you, do NOT touch her!"  
He took a slow, cautious step towards me. "Bella."  
"No!"  
"Fine."  
He leapt over my head and landed beside Lillian. He pushed Seth away and started to pull Lillian towards the forest. "Leave her alone!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.  
I was the first to make a move. I charged at Edward, removed his hand from Lillian's arm and pushed him away. I crouched defensively in front of Lillian and hissed as the others copied my actions.  
"I said you won't touch her."  
"It doesn't look like she wants your help," he said as he nodded towards the house.  
I turned slightly. Lillian was now over by Seth trying to help him up. Once again Edward ran over to them and tried to take Lillian away. That was when things got rough. Alice and Rosalie tried to get Lillian away, Carlisle and Emmett tried to help Seth and the rest of us tried to keep Edward away. I was shocked with his next action. He jumped towards me since I was closest to Lillian and pinned me to the ground. The look of rage in his black eyes was frightening. He seriously looked like a real vampire. Well, at least how film makers portray them. I struggled underneath him but I was unable to free myself. I tried to pry his hands off my arms but failed again. My next move was something I swore I would never do. I raised my hand and slapped him. He was so shocked he released my arms and I was able to get away from him. He stared at our family, a look of hurt and betrayal when he looked at me and a look of determination when he looked at Lillian. He glared at Seth and then ran off into the forest. "I think it would be best if you go home Seth, you'll be safe there and Edward won't annoy you if you're not near Lillian," I said.  
He nodded, gave Lillian a hug and walked off towards the front of the house. I heard his footsteps change to the heavy thumping of paws. "You too Leah."  
She nodded, hugged Lillian and ran off. I glanced over at Lillian. Once again, her pale cheeks were stained with tears. I flashed to her side and wrapped my arms around her. After a few moments of crying she looked up at me and asked, "Why doesn't Edward want me to be with Seth?"  
"I'm not sure Lillian. How old were you when you thought he died?"  
"I was four."  
"Maybe that's why."  
"What?"  
"Maybe, because the last time he saw was when you were four, he still thinks of you that way."  
"As a four year old girl?"  
"Exactly, if we want him to stop trying to take you away and separate you and Seth we have to show him you're grown up now."  
"I agree."  
"I'll go talk to Alice and Rosalie," I said as I walked inside.  
Lillian didn't follow, she just stood out in the yard staring at the trees; thinking about Seth no doubt. I had been inside for all of five minute when I heard a quick, ear piercing scream from Lillian. I spun around and flashed to the back door. I scanned the yard and Lillian was nowhere to be seen. "Edward!" I yelled as I ran out the back door and into the forest. I heard the family start to follow. "Did he get her?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yes. He's in big trouble when I find him!" I growled.  
I caught Edward's scent and followed it as fast as I possibly could.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Was it Edward that took Lillian or was it a returning vampire that was killed in Stephenie Meyer's books? Yes, hehe, I might just bring a character back to life! Who do you think it is? Review please! Oh! And try to check out my forum by using the link on my profile! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I possibly could. I couldn't believe Edward. The weird thing was, his trail didn't seem to return to the yard, it only continued through the forest. We soon found him sitting by the creek. "Where did you hide Lillian?" I growled as I approached him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.  
"What do you mean 'what do you mean?' You took Lillian! I went inside and not long after Lillian screamed and she was gone! Where is she?"  
"Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about. After you yelled and I left I came here. I haven't moved," he said as he stood up.  
"Then where's Lillian? She wouldn't be playing a trick would she?"  
"Probably not. She does play tricks but she would never do something like this."  
"So some other vampire took her?"  
"I hope not."  
I heard Alice gasp and I turned around immediately. Her face was blank and her eyes were distant. I waited for a moment before she came back to reality. "That's impossible Alice!" Edward exclaimed.  
"How is it impossible if I just saw it?"  
"I don't know, but that is certainly impossible!"  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's kind of unfair that you two get to know what's going on and we don't," Emmett said.  
Alice looked at Edward briefly before turning to face the rest of us. "It seems impossible but I have seen it so it is true. I know who took Lillian."

Lillian's P.O.V

I stood in the back yard staring into the forest. Part of my mind was occupied by Seth as it had been from the day I first met him. The other part of my mind was focused on Edward. Why didn't he want me to be with Seth? Didn't he care about my happiness? Quite recently he'd been treating me like a child, I guess Bella was right. He still saw me as a four year old girl. I would have to convince him that I didn't need him to look after me so much anymore. Just as I was about to follow his trail into the forest I saw a red eyed vampire watching me from one of the taller trees. I started to scream but she was in front of me in seconds, her hand clamped over my mouth. Wrapping her other arm around my body, she ran into the forest, away from Edward. I tried my hardest to escape but she was just too strong, human blood always made a vampire stronger. "Edward!" I heard Bella yell.  
I wanted to scream and let her know Edward hadn't taken me but the female vampire's hand was still over my mouth. She continued to run and run and run. I was sure she had been running for days but my mind had been too preoccupied to actually notice time passing. I had been thinking about Seth and Edward and the rest of the family. Did they know this vampire? Did they know I was safe? Were they looking for me? Were they alright? I had no idea. My vampire kidnapper finally started to slow down. She soon came to a small cottage in the woods and went inside. She found some steel chain and wrapped it around my wrists before chaining it to the wall. I tried to snap the chain but the seemed unbreakable. "No use in trying child, they are vampire proof chains," she said in her baby-like soprano voice.  
"Who are you?" I asked shakily.  
"My name is nothing to you."  
"Who are you?" I asked again.  
"Never mind who I am. You shouldn't worry about that. It's what I have planned for you that you should be worried about. You are just one of my targets."  
Hearing that, I asked "What are you going to do to me?"  
"You are simply one of my ways to get back at Edward Cullen. I can see he cares about you a lot. My other targets are Bella Cullen, formally Bella Swan, and their daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She resembles her mother too much. If I were to just kill Bella he would somehow find the strength to just be happy with a daughter."  
"Why would you kill Bella?"  
"A mate for a mate," she answered.  
"What?"  
"A long while ago, Edward Cullen killed my mate and ever since, I have tried to kill Bella. She will be harder to kill now that she's a vampire but with you, I'm sure I'll be able to kill her."  
"I will NEVER kill Bella! She is my sister and I will not kill her! That will only hurt my brother and I refuse to do that again!"  
"Again?" she asked.  
"I called Bella stupid and it hurt him. Killing Bella will only hurt him more I will not do that!"  
"Oh, dear child, you will. If you don't do as I say you will be forced to do as I say and I can tell you now, you won't like that."  
"The trail's been disguised," said a tall man as he walked through the door.  
"Thank you Nick; now the Cullen's won't be able to find us. Finish binding her please."  
"Okay."  
The man walked over to me, placed a thick gag over my mouth and tied it tightly behind my head. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my legs and like the woman, wrapped a chain around my ankles and chained it to the wall. I struggled all night but I couldn't break the chains and I just couldn't catch the gag in between my teeth. When the sun began to rise behind the dark rain clouds the woman returned. "Are you ready to help me?" she asked as she untied the gag.  
"Like I said yesterday, I will NEVER help you destroy my brother's life!"  
"You will help me child or there will be consequences."  
"Like what?" I challenged.  
"Like this," she said as she punched me in the stomach.  
I groaned. "Did that hurt?"  
"Maybe," I replied.  
"If you don't help, you'll get a lot more of that. I'll be back in an hour, if you don't have a decision by then, I won't be happy and you won't like the results."  
After she said that, she tied the gag back around my mouth and ran out the door. Again, I tried to break free but I had no luck. When she returned an hour later her eyes were bright red. As she once again untied the gag she asked "Have you decided?"  
"Yes. My answer is still no."  
"Oh dear. It looks like you'll have to be punished, maybe that will help you decide on the right answer. I am much stronger than you, I'm sure this won't take long hybrid."  
"How do you know I'm a hybrid?"  
"I can smell it and I've been observing you for a while now. I also know your creator."  
As she said that a younger man, probably in his twenties, stepped into the room. "Lillian, dear it's been so long!" he exclaimed.  
"I don't want anything to do with you Jason," I growled.  
"Now, now; that is no way to treat a coven member," the woman said.  
"I'm not a part of your coven! I'm a part of the Cullen Coven and that's final!"  
"Bring her outside Jason," she said as she walked outside.  
Jason walked over and unchained me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the back door. He pushed me towards the woman and nodded. She crouched and lunged at me. I dodged quickly but she was quicker with her next move. She continued to punch and kick, only making me angrier. As she threw me across the field I lost control. My wings exploded from my back, my nails grew into claws and I was certain my eyes had turned black with anger and the violence that was about to explode from me. I crouched and let out a terrifying growl that even scared me. "Now Nick!" the woman yelled as I charged at her. Nick tackled me from the side and pinned me to the ground. I struggled but he managed to keep me pinned. I stared into his eyes trying to frighten him; bad move. I felt suddenly empty for a second before I felt a change begin to happen in my body. I felt as if I was freezing the way I was. I also felt like I had to obey someone. As Nick got off me I looked in the direction I felt the pull. I found myself staring at the woman. A small part of my brain told me to run; not to obey her but a larger part of my brain, the more dominant part, told me to stay where I was. "Are you going to help me destroy Bella and Renesmee Cullen?"  
I was trying to fight the urge to answer but I just couldn't. "Yes." 'Did you just say that?' the smaller part of my brain asked.  
"Good, now we'd better start your training."  
"Before we do, may I ask; what is your name?"  
"My name is Victoria."

**A/N: Uh oh! Victoria's back! Will Lillian really help her destroy Bella and Nessie?  
Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've lost count of how many times I've read Twilight and I'm reading it again! I've been so caught up in reading it I guess I forgot to update... Anyway, a lot of you are asking me how Victoria came back to life either in your reviews or via PM's. I hope this chapter explains it. If you have any questions after just ask!**

Chapter 4

Victoria's P.O.V

Finally I was going to get my revenge on the Cullens. If it wasn't for Jason I wouldn't be here and Edward Cullen would be able to enjoy his life; something that shouldn't happen. When he set me on fire that time I created the newborn army to destroy the Cullens I thought that was my end.

_Flashback  
The pain was excruciating as the flames rapidly spread across my body. The only reason I could feel the pain was because some of my nerves hadn't died. I had no idea whether anyone was still around and after a moment of intense burning I felt nothing; I was dead and Edward Cullen would live happily ever after. After a while, I had no idea how long though, I could suddenly see, hear and feel everything. My senses were coming back but I had no idea why. As I opened my eyes again I found myself staring into the black eyes of an unknown creature. He was pale and he had all the qualities of a vampire, visually at least. The only difference was he had a beating heart. It was quiet, barely audible to even a vampire. It was slow as well. Much slower than the heart beat of a human; I'd say it only beat about ten times a minute. I felt a searing pain on my arm and glanced at it quickly. It was black and literally falling apart! I hissed as the creature wrapped his hands around my arm. Pain shot through my arm; worse than the pain I'd just suffered or the pain of being turned. Slowly, the pain disappeared and I looked at my arm. It was perfect once again. "Who and what are you?" I asked, finding my voice again.  
"I am Jason. I am part phoenix and part vampire."  
"How is that possible?" I asked before hissing again as he placed his hand on my face.  
"I was bitten by a vampire and somewhere along the transformation, towards the end, I felt something else bite me. It was different though. As whatever it was bit me I felt something warm and wet drip onto my arm. I could smell the salt as well. I don't really know how it happened but the tears of the phoenix somehow mixed with the vampire transformation and now this is what I am.  
"How am I here?"  
"I saw you were on fire and I simply put it out before reassembling you."  
End flashback_

I stared out the window of my small cottage, thinking about what my life could've been if _he _hadn't killed my reason to live. James was the only one that could make me happy and he had been destroyed. So what if he tried to kill Isabella; that's what we're meant to do. Humans aren't friends, they are our food and if the Cullens don't want to live properly too bad for them. Now that Isabella was a vampire she would be harder to destroy but I had a secret weapon. I knew the Cullens would put up a fight but even if they did they wouldn't be able to beat me. Not with the power I knew I held. "Victoria, I think it's time to start training our young one," Nick said as he appeared in the room.  
"I couldn't agree more."  
I stood up and walked outside to find my latest addition and hopefully the key to my revenge. "Lillian!" I called.  
"Yes Victoria, what do you want?" she asked as she appeared in front of me.  
"It's time to start your training."  
She nodded and backed away from me. "Jason," I said.  
"Watch carefully," I ordered Lillian as I turned to face Jason.  
He was skilled, I would give him that. I continued to 'attack' Jason for about ten minutes. Once I'd finally pinned him I turned to Lillian and said, "Your turn. Show me what you've got."  
She glanced quickly over to Jason who nodded in encouragement. She took a deep breath and charged at me. She slammed into my body and I was sent across the field. "You're strong," I commented before getting up to 'attack' her. Lillian was a great fighter and had many skills. I couldn't even get my arms around her to even get a chance at pinning her. Our 'fight' continued for a good hour or more before I was finally able to grasp her wrist. She froze as I did this, giving me the chance to pin her. I moved quickly. I wrapped my free arm around her body before flipping her in mid-air. I pinned her to the ground easily, my hand still around her wrist. I was slightly confused when she didn't move for five minutes. I stood up and let her go. She moved again. "Sorry about that. When someone grabs my wrist I freeze automatically. People don't normally grab my wrist unless I'm in huge trouble."  
"I see. We'll have to work on that. I don't want you to freeze in the middle of the real battle."  
She nodded, her dark eyes full of excitement. "Do you like to fight?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's quite fun," was her reply.  
I glanced down at her hands. "Do all phoenix-vampires have those claws or is it just you?" I asked.  
"I think it's just me."  
"Yes, it's just Lillian. I don't get those," Jason said from behind us. "That was quite an interesting fight. You are quite skilled."  
Lillian smiled and nodded at Jason before turning back to face me. "Will you help me to not freeze when someone grabs my wrist?" she asked.  
"Of course I will."  
Over the passing days I worked with Lillian continuously. I even convinced her to drink human blood again. She was growing stronger and stronger with each day that passed. At the rate she was getting stronger I would say she be stronger than Emmett soon. If Lillian continued to stay under the hypnotic trance Nick was controlling I would win this fight without a doubt. Heck, she could win this thing alone! After a month of training I was certain that Lillian was ready to go into battle. She was strong and she'd even discovered a new power. She could now change her appearance and scent until she was unable to be recognised. I walked inside the cottage and found a piece of paper on the table. I quickly grabbed a pen and took it over to Lillian. "Change your appearance and write the note."  
"What note?"  
"The one I told you to write yesterday."  
"Oh!"  
She changed her appearance to one of a young woman, a human. She quickly picked up the pen and wrote the note at a human pace.

_Isabella Cullen, watch out. Your end is closer than you think._

I knew the future seeing pixie would see the note and then things would be just that much more interesting. Lillian left the note on the table, changed her appearance back to normal and stood beside me. "It's time," I smiled.

**A/N: Like I said above, I hope this explains things. Next chapter will be Alice's P.O.V and she'll see the note and they'll all freak out and yeah... Review! Oh! And I hope some of you enter my contest! (Info in previous chapter) Anyone interested?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's P.O.V

The day had started out quietly. Everyone had been doing their own thing when I suddenly had a vision that caused everyone to freak out.

_I saw a young human woman, probably no older than 21, sitting in a small cottage. In front of her on the table was a pen and paper. She reached out, grabbed then pen and wrote something on the paper. After she moved out of the way I saw the note. 'Isabella Cullen, watch out. Your end is closer then you think.' she wrote. _

I tried to scan further into the future to try and find out who was behind this and what would happen but everything was coming up blank. I let out a frustrated growl and that was when I saw Edward standing in the doorway, frozen in shock. His eyes were wide and his lips were pressed into a firm line. After a moment he moved. He ran quickly into the kitchen and I could hear him telling everyone my vision. After he finished the entire house was silent. No one moved, no one spoke and no one was breathing. It was as if no one was inside. Moments later the house was a blur of action. Emmett, of course, was preparing to fight, Bella was freaking out, Edward was trying to calm her and everyone else was trying to figure out what was happening and why someone we don't even know was trying to end Bella. "Who is it?" Esme asked, turning to look at me.  
"I'm not sure, the girl that wrote the note was human."  
"Why would a human do that? You didn't recognize them?"  
"Not at all."  
Everyone was confused. I tried looking into the future again but it was blank. "Try harder!" Edward growled.  
"Edward, I'm trying as hard as I can. Everything is blank. Whoever is doing this obviously is some kind of hybrid."  
Edward sighed. We still hadn't found Lillian and it had been a month. Every trail we took either came to a dead end or they were just impossible to follow. The scent wasn't one we recognized, it was mixed with Lillian's scent but it was also mixed with something else. I tried to concentrate but it was impossible with all the noise. "Jasper, come with me," I said as I pulled him out the door.  
I ran through the forest. I had no idea where I was going but I was going to try and find some kind of clue. I was not going to let someone harm Bella. She was my family. I enjoyed trying to force her on shopping trips and giving her makeovers even though she hated it. I can't believe I was saying this, but Bella is honestly fun. Rosalie is fashionable so I don't get to give her makeovers a lot but Bella is a totally different story. I wouldn't trade her for anything. The following days were completely crazy. Bella was constantly freaking out, everyone was protective and ready to fight and most of us were preparing to track and find whoever was planning the attack. I never really got headaches but all the chaos in the house gave me one. I was thankful when there was a knock at the door. I could immediately tell whoever was at the door was not human. We were ready to attack and we were ready to protect. Edward walked over and opened the door. It was a little girl. Surprisingly, she looked human but she didn't smell human. Something about her seemed familiar but I just couldn't say what it was. "Who are you?" Edward asked.  
"I'm... Jessie," she said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I need help."  
Edward nodded slightly to show us she was telling the truth. We all followed her, making sure Bella was protected even though she could protect herself. The little girl walked through the forest and soon led us to a small cottage. I could suddenly smell a very familiar scent. '_Victoria?'_ I thought.  
Edward nodded.  
I turned to face the little girl. I don't know what, but something told me she wasn't a little girl named Jessie. I was about to say something but Victoria walked out flanked by two men. We hissed and crouched defensively. "I asked for one and you bring back the whole coven? Well done," Victoria praised the girl.  
"Thank you," she replied, her voice shaky.  
"Why don't you show them who you really are?"  
The girl froze. "I-I don't think I want to," she stuttered.  
"Why not? I thought you were on my side."  
"I am?" she said. It came out as a question.  
"There is a reason you won't show yourself. Why?"  
"I know I'll be in trouble."  
"Nick. Your power is wearing off."  
A young man stepped away from Victoria and walked over to the girl. He turned her around and stared at her. After a moment he walked back to Victoria.  
"Now, show them who you really are."  
The girl nodded and she began to glow slightly. She got taller and large wings grew from her back. Her nails turned into claws and her eyes turned black. It was truly the most terrifying version of Lillian I had ever seen.  
"Now," Victoria commanded.  
The two men behind Victoria walked forward. Lillian followed with Victoria close behind. I glanced at Edward. '_Are we really going to do this?'_ I thought.  
He nodded but I could see the pain in his eyes. His own little sister had turned on him. She was going to hurt him; she was going to hurt her family.

**A/N: Sorry it's not the best chapter. I'll try to update sooner now that I'm on holidays. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy and I lost my file with the chapters for this story. Never fear though, I found it!**

Chapter 6

Lillian's P.O.V

I slowly crept toward my family. Part of my brain was screaming at me, telling me to stop, but I couldn't fight the force pushing me forward. As I got closer I could see the pain clear on Edward's features. The fact that I was here, about to attack him, was partially his fault. If he had allowed Seth and I to date I wouldn't be here. It was his fault I was standing outside when Victoria came. I watched as Nick and Jason started to attack Emmett and Jasper. I wanted to kill them for hurting my family but my feet continued to move slowly towards Bella and Edward. My eyes flickered towards Emmett and Jasper again. They now seemed to be winning with the help of Rosalie and Alice. Victoria stayed behind me; it seemed as if she was ready to run. I ignored that fact and soon came to a stop in front of Edward. I glanced at the house to see Jacob and Renesmee watching the unfolding scene. Renesmee had grown yet again. She looks old enough to date Jacob now. I carefully tried to grab Bella but Edward was too fast. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "Lillian, I don't want to hurt you. Please, snap out of whatever trance you're in," he begged.  
"I -"  
"Come on Lillian."  
I tried to focus on Edward but I couldn't. Right now, Nick's power was too strong. I would regret my next action forever. I pulled my arm around and in the sudden movement Edward went flying across the yard. I then turned to Bella; even though she was a vampire she seemed scared. Again I tried to grab her but Edward was faster. Before I could act, I was slammed into a tree. "Lillian, you've got to stop. Please!"  
I shook my head, an action caused by Nick's power, and tried to kick Edward away. I heard a loud, metallic snap and turned to see Jason without a head. He wouldn't be like that for long though. The yard was full of action, I noticed Jacob had come out of the house and was now helping and Renesmee was trying to get past Alice. At the rate this battle was going, I thought I would never see my family again, but then, someone made a horrible mistake. Seth came running through the trees and into the yard. Shortly after he appeared Victoria lunged at him. As she collided with him I heard the sound if his bones breaking before his howl of pain echoed throughout the forest. Everyone in my family froze before turning to look at me. Victoria noticed everyone had gone silent "What's with you guys? Do you seriously care about this wolf?" she asked as she kicked him.  
All I could see was red. I was furious. "He is a friend, but we're not the ones you should be scared of," Alice said with a small smile.  
"Really? Well who should I be scared of then?"  
"Me," I hissed as I pounced.  
I saw fear flash across Victoria's face before she turned and ran into the forest. "You can't out run me!" I shouted after her.  
I heard a few members of my family cheer before I was out of hearing range. I chased Victoria for a while and soon caught her.

Victoria's P.O.V

I felt Lillian's hand wrap around my wrist before I was literally flying ten feet off the ground. "You will never hurt my family again," she growled before tossing me to the ground like a doll. Before I could move, she repeated her actions. I could see the fury in her eyes as she attacked. Her anger was out of control. "This isn't... going... to do... anything!" I shouted as she threw me around.  
"Yes it will. It will eventually kill you."  
"I thought you were on my side."  
"I was until you almost killed my mate!"  
Her hand started to get hot and I could soon feel a searing pain in my wrist. When she let me go I noticed my wrist was burnt. I looked back at Lillian, she was even scarier than before. Her hands were surrounded by an orange glow and her hair was flaming, not burning, just flaming. She closed the distance between us quickly and began to throw flaming punches. Each time she hit me I could feel the searing pain spread and soon everything was gone. My world went black.

Lillian's P.O.V

I watched as Victoria burned to a pile of ashes. It had calmed me down significantly but it would take some time to stop my hair from flaming. Once the flames that had destroyed Victoria were out I walked back to the yard where I was attacked by Jason. I knew Nick had been destroyed as there was a small fire burning near the house and my whole family was standing there. I easily pushed Jason off me and walked over to Seth. Seeing him in pain caused my anger to grow but I controlled it. Carlisle was already trying to help him while Jacob, Sam and Leah tried to get him to phase back. I took a deep breath and returned to my normal self before sitting down. I was surprised that Edward actually let me stay near Seth. I was hoping that he would let me have a relationship with Seth, I mean he wasn't my father, he was my brother, he shouldn't have control over my life.  
"You're right Lillian," Edward said, putting an arm around me.  
"About what?"  
"Me being your brother and not your father. I shouldn't have control over your life."  
"How did you hear that?"  
"You had your shield down."  
"Oh." I leaned against Edward's side and relaxed.

****A Few Hours Later****

Seth had phased back and Carlisle finished resetting his bones. "Hey Seth," I said, walking into the room.  
"Hey Lilly."  
I smiled and sat beside the bed. Hopefully he would be healed by new years, I didn't want him to start out having a horrible year. I wanted it to be a great year, the best year ever to be exact. Seth started to fall asleep after a while so I sat quietly and watched him. I do need sleep every now and again and watching him relaxed me so much that I fell asleep beside him.

**A/N: Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter.**

Chapter 7

Lillian's P.O.V

A few days passed and Seth was slowly healing.

When I woke up I saw Seth standing up, a beaming smile on his face. I smiled back; my wish had come true. Seth was healthy again. "You're feeling better?"  
"I feel fine; it's as if nothing happened."  
I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I was glad Seth would be able to attend the New Year's party. I spent a few hours just talking to Seth. As the afternoon drew closer Seth seemed to be trying to decide something. Slowly, he started to lean towards me.  
_OMG, I think he's going to kiss me!_ I thought.  
"Lillian, Alice wants you upstairs," Edward said, ruining everything.  
I sighed and walked out of the room.  
"Hurry up!" Alice exclaimed when I walked into her room. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bed. "Now, I have quite a few outfits here that I want you to try on."  
"I can see that."  
"Try this one first," she chimed, handing me a blue garment bag.  
I took it from her and walked into the enormous bathroom. I seriously had no idea why she had a bathroom this big; it's not like she needed it.  
I opened the bag, revealing a pale blue dress with long sleeves. I changed quickly and walked out so Alice could see.  
"Oh! That's cute, but it just doesn't seem right."  
Her face went blank for a moment. When she came back to reality she breezed out of the room and returned in seconds. "Okay, so none of the outfits I picked look right. I guess I should've seen that. Try this one."  
I nodded and walked back into the bathroom. I opened the garment bag. I was instantly speechless. Inside was a beautiful silver dress. I changed carefully and walked back to Alice. "It's perfect! Now you need shoes!"

Alice picked out several pairs of shoes but continuously put them back saying they just weren't right. After at least an hour she finally found the perfect pair of silver heels. "Make-up!"  
Rosalie appeared in the room instantly. I was dragged into the bathroom and they began working. Alice began applying make-up while Rosalie began pulling and twisting my hair. When they finished working on me they breezed out of the room to get ready. Alice finished first and went to get Bella. I heard Bella start to argue but she quickly gave up. When all of us were ready we walked downstairs to meet the guys.

Seth's P.O.V

When it was almost time to leave I changed into the clothes Alice had picked out. She told us we wouldn't be wearing tuxedos, just a pair of good jeans and a nice top. If it was up to me, I would just be wearing a pair of shorts; I didn't need to wear a shirt. Once I was dressed I walked back into the living room to wait for Lillian. Just as I walked into the room, she descended the stairs.  
_Damn, she's beautiful.  
_Edward cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. He had accepted the fact that I had imprinted on Lillian but he was still being over protective. "Hey Seth," Lillian said as she gracefully walked over to me.  
"Hey beautiful, are you ready?"  
She nodded and we all walked outside and to the cars. This was one of the very rare occasions we allow the Cullens on our land. Jacob imprinting on Renesmee caused Sam to allow the Cullens access to our land but only when it was absolutely necessary. I had successfully convinced Sam to let them come to our New Year's party.  
When we arrived the bonfire was already lit and sending sparks high into the sky. "There you are," Sam said as we walked over.  
"Yeah, well, the girls were taking forever," I joked.  
"Come on Ness, let's dance," Jacob said, leading her over to the 'dance floor'.  
Lillian looked up at me. "Wanna dance?"  
"I'm not too good," I admitted.  
"Neither am I," she shrugged.  
I smiled as she led me over to the dance floor. We danced for a while before Emily, Kim and Sue started bringing the food out. The entire pack was immediately over at the table. Lillian shook her head and followed me. "You eat too much," she said, laughing slightly.  
I shrugged. After I ate, I just sat down and spent some time with Lillian.  
"One minute until the new year," I heard Renesmee say.  
We all made our way over to the bonfire and waited.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed.  
Sam and Edward started lighting the fireworks. "They're really pretty," Lillian muttered as she stared at them.  
"Not as pretty as you," I whispered against her hair.  
She looked up at me. I stared into her eyes and automatically leaned closer to her. The moment our lips touched I felt alive.

Lillian's P.O.V

_OMG, he's kissing me!_ I thought. I had dreamed about this moment ever since I first laid eyes on Seth. Now that it was actually happening I knew this year would be the best year ever. It would be the year that my life truly began.

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so the following chapters are going to be based on Seth and Lillian's year. One month of their year will expand across multiple chapters, highlighting certain moments of their relationship. Just thought I'd let you know.**

Chapter 8: January 8th

Lillian's P.O.V

I watched as Seth and Jacob wrestled in the back yard. Nessie and I were both screaming our mate's names, encouraging them. "Come on Seth!" I shouted.  
"What's with all the..." Edward started to ask. The moment he saw the boys he called out to Jacob.  
He immediately looked up at Edward, losing his focus on Seth. Before he knew it, he as lying on his back.  
"Dad! You made Jake lose!" Renesmee shouted.  
"He was gonna lose anyway," I mumbled.  
"Was not!"  
"Was too, Seth is way stronger than Jacob."  
"Yeah right."  
Nessie and I were more like sisters than Aunt and niece.  
"I'd have to agree with Nessie, I'm not stronger than Jake," Seth said, walking up to me.  
"Yes you are, you're stronger than me and I'm stronger than Jake."  
"Really? Well then, why don't you come out here and we'll test your theory," Jacob called.  
"Fine," I said, pulling away from Seth.  
I marched out to Jacob and stood in front of his towering figure. He was much taller than me but I could still take him on.  
"Let's go."  
"Alright," I replied, crouching slightly.  
Jacob copied and had his arm around me shortly after. I didn't bother fighting. "Who's stronger?" he asked after he pinned me.  
"Still me," I replied, pushing against his chest.  
I heard Renesmee gasp. "Don't worry Ness, I'm not hurting him."  
"If you do I'll hurt your boyfriend."  
I rolled my eyes. I knew how to fight without hurting someone. I could easily kill someone and they wouldn't feel a thing. After a few moments of struggling I eventually pinned Jacob. "1, 2, 3! You're out!" I shouted.  
I jumped up and ran back to Seth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked me on the lips. "Good job."  
"I let you win," Jacob muttered as he walked up to Renesmee.  
"Yeah right! I could feel you struggling!"  
He rolled his eyes. "I couldn't hurt a girl, their too fragile."  
I scoffed. "Some girls are fragile, not all girls. I'm not fragile."  
"Yes, you are. I was going easy on you."  
I turned around to face Edward and raised my eyebrows. I let my shield down. _'Did he let me win?'  
_He shook his head. "Edward said you didn't let me win," I said, a smug smile on my face.  
Jacob growled playfully.  
"Come on Seth, I need to talk to you," I said.  
Seth nodded and followed me into the forest. I walked until I was certain no one could hear us.  
"What's up Lilly?"  
"I just... I want to get away for a while. Something doesn't feel right."  
"You're probably just feeling strange because your nosy brother knows most of our relationship."  
"No, it's something different."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know, I just really want to be alone with you. Away from the family and my over-protective and super nosy brother."  
"Well then, what do you suppose we do?"  
"How about we run away together? Just for a little while."  
"I like the sound of that," he said, smiling a wide, breath-taking smile.  
"Well, let's go. Before the others get suspicious."  
"I think we should tell Leah, she can help us."  
"I suppose, she can lead them away from us if they ever decide to look for us."  
"Okay, let's go tell her."

*****At the Clearwater's residence*****

"Leah?" Seth asked, knocking on her bedroom door.  
"What? Oh, hey Lilly!" she exclaimed, jumping up and giving me a hug. Leah and I were very close.  
"Lilly and I want to be alone for a while, you know, away from Edward and the others."  
"Really? So you're what? Running away?"  
"Only for a little while, a month at the most."  
"I guess that'll be alright."  
"Can you-"  
"Yes, I'll keep the Cullens away. I'll make sure they don't find you."  
"Thanks Leah!" Seth said. He quickly darted into his room and grabbed a few changes of clothes while Leah handed me some of hers. I didn't need to see if they fit because I already knew they did. I had worn her clothes once.  
"Bye Leah, thanks again," Seth said as we made our way out the back door. "Where to?"  
"How about Florida? If we run we should be able to make it there by sunrise."  
"Perfect." Seth ran off into the trees, phased and was back at my side within seconds. I ran my hand through his sandy fur and started running with him close behind.  
Hopefully I would be able to finally have a proper relationship with Seth for at least a month.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short and kinda random but hey, I wrote this at like midnight and I honestly couldn't be bothered changing it. What should happen next? Review please!**

**Oh, and if any of you are JacobxBella fans check out Tiffany 'n' Peyton's story. Tiffany is a great writer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for making you all wait so long! I've had serious writers block... Hopefully this is good...**

Chapter 9: January 9

Lillian's P.O.V

Seth and I had been finally made it to Florida.

Like he predicted, we were there by sunrise.

Even though it was only early morning I could already feel the heat. It felt amazing and it was much better than the cold, moist feeling of Forks.

Seth found a hotel quickly and checked us in. "Have a nice day," the woman behind the desk said.

I glanced over my shoulder at her before we went around the corner.

She was staring at us with a weird look on her face. I could only guess what was running through her head. It was probably something along the lines of 'they're so young. I hope their parents know where they are.'

Seth pressed the button on the elevator and the doors opened. Once we made it to the right floor we stepped out and started walking down the hall.

"This is us, room 12D," Seth said, holding up the key.

I smiled.

When he opened the door after unlocking it my mouth dropped open.

On the outside, the hotel looked old and unpleasant; the lobby wasn't too appealing either. The inside of the room was amazing. The walls where a light cream, the bench tops were made of marble, the furniture was elegant and made of leather, everything seemed to be made for royalty.

"I spent most of my savings but it was worth it. I'd do anything to have a relationship with you, even if I have to betray or disobey the people closest to me," Seth explained as he sat down on the leather couch.

"Seth, I could've paid for this. You didn't have to spend your savings," I said while shaking my head.

"It's fine Lillian. I wanted to."

I sighed and walked over to sit with Seth.

"At least let me pay you back."

"No, Lillian, I can't take money from you. If I get money I want to earn it."

"Then let me help you get a job."

Seth sighed but nodded.

"Alright, well first of all, I think you should get some sleep. I'll see if I can find you a job," I smiled.

"How are you going to do that? We're in Florida and it's sunny. You'll give away your secret."

"I'm part phoenix, I don't sparkle."

"Then I guess this is the best place to be," Seth remarked with a grin.

"Go to sleep for a few hours."

"Fine," he said, standing up.

He kissed my cheek and walked through the hotel room.

Now I just had to figure out what sort of job to get him.

I knew he like video games and I knew he like working on cars so I had a few options.

The only problem I had was finding something nearby.

I glanced around the room and soon found myself staring at a computer.

I quickly ran over and switched it on.

Unfortunately, the computer was slow.

I started pacing after a moment as I waited for it to load.

After ten minutes I finally sat down and began my search.

Every car repair shop seemed to be fully staffed which didn't make me too happy.

I had been searching for a good hour before my eyes fell on a link that had only recently been updated.

_Mechanics wanted – Help?_

I clicked the link and began reading through the requirements.

Seth seemed to fit the job perfectly.

He was experienced, he was sixteen, he knew everything about cars; he was perfect.

My eyes then fell on the location.

"SEATTLE!?" I shouted, standing up and knocking the chair over.

My hands immediately clamped over my mouth.

I listened carefully and heard Seth groan.

"Dang it!" I muttered as he walked out.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked, half asleep.

"I'm fine, it's just I found you the perfect job but the location is bothering me."

"What's the job and where is it?" he asked, waking up.

"Well, it's a job as a mechanic. The only problem is it's in Seattle."

"I could run there and back daily," he said.

"Not the problem. Forks is too close to Seattle. Edward could find you and I honestly don't want to think about what he could do to you."

"That is true. There has to be something nearby," he muttered, looking at the computer screen.

"Everything is in Forks or Seattle or Port Angeles. There is nothing close by that will take you in."

He sighed began searching for something.

I wasn't really paying attention until I noticed something close by that could be the pperfect job for Seth.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, looking at the screen.

"What?"

"Look at that," I said, pointing at the ad.

"It looks perfect," he said after reading the job description.

I quickly picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hi, my name is Lillian, I was just wondering if you were still looking for employees."

"Sorry miss but we don't have female workers here."

"Oh, no. It's not for me. I was helping my boyfriend look for a job."

I was asked many questions about Seth before the man even asked to speak to him.

"Yes, thank you sir. Goodbye," Seth said as he hung up.

"Well, I need to go down and demonstrate my skills. If he thinks I'm good I'll have the job."

I smiled widely and threw my arms around him.

"When do you have to go down?" I asked.

"Now actually."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, slipping my hand into his as I towed him towards the door.

We found the car shop in no time and I watched Seth as he worked on one of the cars.

"Well boy, you are amazing. Congratulations. Welcome to the business," the man said, shaking Seth's greasy hand.

Seth smiled and walked over to me.

He opened his arms but I backed away.

"No way. I'm not hugging you while you're all greasy," I smiled.

I was glad Seth had found a job.

Now we could start our lives over again here in Phoenix.

We would be able to live without asking for money and I wouldn't have to worry about my annoying, bad tempered, overprotective, unfair older brother.

**A/N: What did you think? Any ideas for the next chapter? Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know you were probably thinking this is a chapter but unfortunately it isn't but I have a good reason. I have SERIOUS writers block on this story and I just can't seem to figure out how to update. Until further notice, this story is on hold. I cannot say when I will begin updating again. If you have any ideas that will help with the continuation of this story please send a review or a PM. I will take all ideas into consideration and you never know, you're idea might just be the idea that gives me inspiration to continue.**


End file.
